<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights and Cries by Cherry_Sofa_729</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519418">Late Nights and Cries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729'>Cherry_Sofa_729</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfortunate Circumstances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Transformation, Babies, Children, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil won’t stop crying. Janus is tired<br/>A/N I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS FUCKKK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Familial Dark Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfortunate Circumstances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights and Cries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus swaddled Virgil close to his chest and started humming a gentle lullaby. The poor thing wouldn’t settle down no matter what he did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hiccuped and cried even louder. Janus hummed louder and started to rub his stomach a little. Maybe he was sick. That would be terrible, he didn’t have any baby medicine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he’s hungry.” Remus tugged a little on his pant leg. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go back to sleep, sweetie.” With the rusty clock showing 11:48, it was way past the young duke’s bedtime. “When did you even wake up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he’s growing his animal things.” At the subtle reminder Janus itched the scales on his cheek. He sighed and looked back at the screaming child in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s impossible. He’s too young.” The lie felt bitter on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus snickered and Janus felt a wet, slimy tentacle move up his calf. “What did I say about touching.” He remarked coldly, still rocking Virgil back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little menace only screamed louder. God, he could shatter the windows if he tried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just saying. I’m only a kid and I got mine.” Remus stretched up as high as his little body could to reach the knives on the counter, but Jan used two hands to push him back. Six hands made parenting a breeze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Virgil does not have his animal things.” He pulled the kicking, squirming thing out of his blanket. His crying only got louder and shriller as he was released, his pudgy little legs kicking as he screamed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well he’s definitely upset about something! Is his stomach making the growls?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus lifted Virgil up and pressed his stomach to his ear. “Nope. No growls.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give him a belly rub anyway. Those always make me feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should be in bed, asleep.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t sleep when Virgie’s crying like this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus sighed and looked down at Virgil, face beet red and messy with tears and snot. The duke had a point. “I just hope he’s not sick.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus suddenly went quiet. Sickness was nothing to take lightly. They didn’t have the power to summon whatever they wanted, and medicine was a luxury. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus sighed and decided to take off Virgil’s onesie, see if anything really was wrong under his skin. Maybe he was growing his animal parts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. Just a pale, bony back covered in fine hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hair?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil was screaming even louder now, loud enough that Remus covered his ears and started to slam his head into the counter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frantically Janus put the onesie back on and Virgil settled down a little, but not by much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swaddled him up in the blanket again, and he calmed down even more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remus, can you go get me the one really nice blanket?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” He said, toddling away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus gently wiped Virgil’s tears and put him down on the counter, still swaddled in his blanket. The little thing stuck his thumb in his mouth and kicked his legs away from the counter, but he wasn’t crying nearly as hard anymore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s got something special, huh, little anxiety!” Janus cooed, tickling under Virgil’s chin. “Little sensory hairs, I bet. Having them exposed would mean you were picking up on every movement!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil didn’t laugh, he was still too cranky for that, but he did coo appreciatively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus came back down, wearing the good blanket as a cape. Janus took it from him, messed up his hair and sent him off to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna give Virgil a bubba and a check, okay? You stay still.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked Virgil up again, ignoring his loud cries as he unwrapped him from the blanket and checked his diaper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that’s why you’re being so fussy.” He chuckled to himself, setting Virgil down on the rag they used as a changing surface. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly checked for leaks, thankfully there were none. Leaks indicated he had forgotten to check throughout the day and left Virge in a full diaper, which obviously wasn’t ideal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happened sometimes, it was hard to give his attention to both Remus and Virgil and still allow himself a few minutes of rest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finished changing Virge and made sure his diaper was nice and snug, before wrapping him up in both blankets. The so-called good blanket was thick, heavy and the perfect thing to deafen the sensory input pounding on the poor kiddo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next, he had to get Virgil his bubba. He carried Virgil in two hands and set the other four to work making his milk. Grabbing the plastic bottle, he figured he’d make Remus some warm milk as well to help him sleep, so he grabbed his sippy cup too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jan set two pots on the stove, turned it on, and mixed baby formula and water in one and milk, cinnamon and honey in the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes, it was done. He gave Virgil his bubba and smiled as his kiddo softly closed his eyes, content after being so stressed just a little earlier. He tucked the blanket over his head like a type of hood and he was fairly sure he heard Virgil sigh with relief. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus rocked him and quietly called “Remus? I have your sippy here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus toddled up, thumb in his mouth and grumpy face on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you start. I’ve had to deal with your brother all night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re taking too long.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I just say.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus reached out his grabby hands for his sippy cup. Janus sighed, handing it to him and smiling as he toddled back to the couch. He followed the small duke with Virgil in hand, deciding that they could all use a little couch cuddles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on their threadbare couch and Remus snuggled right up next to him. He smirked as Remus yawned, clearly sleepier than he wanted to let on. He let the toddler lean on his lap, petting his hair as Remus slowly fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus gazed into his baby’s eyes, thinking. Sensory hairs. Virgil was gaining his animal traits earlier than him or Remus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully, the transition would be easy, but he doubted it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Memories of tentacles bursting through Remus’ back, his own scales poking through his skin, flashed through his brain. Bloody bandages and aching limbs for days on end. </span><br/>
<br/>
Virgil didn’t deserve any of that. But it would surely come, and far too young for anyone to handle, but especially not someone so fragile.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jan needed to sleep. No doubt he’d be up in a few hours anyway, Remus would have a nightmare, or Virgil would need a change. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He relaxed into the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. He deserved it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>